


Her Rose...His Rose

by secretfangurlee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, I mean the ending is kind of happy, Kinda Fluffy, i think it's kinda cute, some fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangurlee/pseuds/secretfangurlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(still horrid at summaries)</p>
<p>Something I wrote randomly from Pearl's perspective. It time-skips a lot and isn't very long at all.</p>
<p>I just felt like writing something for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Rose...His Rose

Her eyes, her laugh, her hair. Soft pink curls that tickled her nose when she hugged Pearl. Her hugs. Being surrounded completely by her, Rose. It was a softness she couldn’t begin to explain. A warmth that seeped into her heart and made her believe she was everything.

Her voice was calming. She was carried by it, like being carried by the waves of the ocean. It was like listening to a ballad, no, a symphony. A soft melody of harps and strings that twirled Pearl around and around until she was dizzy. Dancers don’t get dizzy.

But dancing with her, wasn’t like dancing--Pearl was flying, barely touching the ground. And when they fused she was powerful, kind, strong, beautiful, intelligent, confident, loved~all the things that Rose was...she felt them in that moment. She never wanted to part with her, but, it always came to an end.

She was her confidante. Always, Rose would tell Pearl things first. Before any of the others including Garnet. She told her things the others sometimes never heard. She told Pearl first of fighting for Earth, of fighting to keep the world that she loved alive and blooming with life. Pearl would never have refused her. Pearl was hers. Pearl was her knight.

Pearl fought for her in the war. She fought until she broke apart so many times, only to regenerate faster than was healthy. She broke herself-over and over and over and over--all for Rose. She knew Rose didn’t need protection, but the idea of her being hurt, just the idea...Pearl never wanted to see it happen. So she fought for her anyways, and Rose adored her.

For a time things went smoothly. Rose healed Pearl’s cracked gem and kissed her softly~shivers ran down Pearl’s spine and she knew she wanted to feel that again, she wanted to feel that always.

~~~~~

Pearl didn’t understand why she wanted to go to the Mr. Universe concert~ when she could play such lovely music for Rose right in her room. That night changed everything.

~~~~~

Icicles biting into her heart. Each second Rose spent with him made her heart twist in an unfamiliar emotion. Her Rose with this, this human. This human man so idiotically named Greg. This human who could never possibly understand how powerful Rose was, how beautiful, how absolutely incredible. His dull mind couldn’t even begin to fathom the complicated being that was her Rose.

Her Rose…

She cried many nights alone in her room.

...his Rose.

~~~~

She would wait him out, human lives were short. Rose would be hers again in a while, and Pearl was patient. She played nice, if only because her Rose liked this human man.

~~~~

Rose was pregnant.

_...his Rose._

She felt as if her gem was cracking. She could feel herself get dizzy. Pearl was breaking apart again.

She cried many nights, alone, in her room.

She never let Rose see.

~~~~

Rose is gone. Her Rose. Her Rose. No. His Rose. **_My Rose! my Rose..._**

She spent many days alone in her room, or in the training arena~ allowing herself to break. Over, and over, and over again.

Garnet and Amethyst were worried, but had no time to help.

What to do with a human infant?

~~~~

She sees Steven for the first time.

He babbles and smells a little. 

She hears him crying at night, and plays him memories of Rose. She hums to him softly the melodies Rose made her feel~melodies that used to...that _still_ , make her dizzy inside. 

She takes care of him. She promises to protect him. To love him in...Rose’s...place.

Her Steven.


End file.
